So I got Noticed, but I never got the boy!
by xmaraudergirlsx
Summary: Short spin off from “Again I go Unnoticed”. I, Emmeline Vance dated Sirius Black. For over four months. And after Hogwarts, we spent a good portion of time together in the Order, but no, he never fell for me. Not the way he did for Mary MacDonald.
1. Of Our First Interaction

_**A/N: This is a spin off of Again I go Unnoticed. It can still be read without reading the other story though. Please Enjoy and tell me what you think :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world or any of the characters. At all!**_

* * *

**So I got noticed…but I never got the boy!**

_Short spin off from "Again I go Unnoticed"._

SUMMARY:

I, Emmeline Vance dated Sirius Black. For over four months. And after Hogwarts, we spent a good portion of time together in the Order, but no, he never fell for me. At least not the way he did for Mary MacDonald. I still have a story though and it's worth hearing.

* * *

Of Our First Interaction

I think what drew me to Sirius at first was the way he held himself. Alright, you saw right through me…it was probably his shaggy, dark hair, defined chest and alluring grey eyes. But all of those things are common observations. What was really most attractive to me was his charming indifference to everything around him. I found that I wanted desperately for him to care about something! And if that happened to be me, all the better.

I'd only known him to date one girl at Hogwarts. Kerry someone, I think she was a Hufflepuff. So the only time I'd experienced watching him pursuing a girl was with her. They only dated a couple of months because despite her older brother's permission, apparently Sirius Black wasn't interested in having to deal with an overprotective sibling. Well, there was a plus…I was an only child! Now I'm clever enough to realize that the boy did not respond to girls throwing themselves at him. In fact, that would've never been my style anyway. I have a remarkably cool head in most situations and so, I deciphered that being too enthusiastic would not only be uncomfortable for me, but just wouldn't work. We'd been in Fifth Year for a whole term already when the first interaction happened. We were in Transfiguration, History of Magic and Arithmancy together, so that gave me plenty of opportunities to speak to him. However, he was constantly distracted by his friends. The four of them were inseparable and I wondered very much if they could live without one another. It was late January when we first spoke.

Now, there's a few things you need to know about me before I explain our first interactions. My mother was voted most beautiful Auror of the year, four times by Witch Weekly. My father is a dashing, famous Muggle celebrity. So, I am very blessed to have long light brown hair, which curls just right at the ends and dark blue eyes. I also am naturally bright because of my mother's genes. I am a lucky girl and because of it, everyone in Ravenclaw House knew who I was and I had my share of admirers. I went out on a few dates but none of the boys held my interest for very long. I'm rather picky and a little eccentric, so it's very important that I have someone accepting of that. So from what I'd seen of Sirius Black in the four years we'd been in school together was: he had an endearing yet confusing sense of humour, he was intelligent and proudly so and he was undeniably attractive. So, most of my primary requirements were fulfilled and now I just needed to wait for him to talk to me so I could dazzle him.

So, despite the fact that we were in three classes together, our first interaction came by chance, upon entering the Great Hall for dinner. I suppose he must've had to stay behind class or something because normally, while I am a late arriver at dinner, he and his friends are there first, eating all the best food. So after stopping at my dormitory to drop off my school books and pick up an enthralling vampire novel to read at supper, I headed down to the Great Hall. As luck would have it, Sirius Black was entering at precisely the same time.

"Hello," I said as we walked down the long corridor towards dinner.

"Oh hey," he said looking surprised at my friendliness.

"Are you late to dinner? I was under the impression you'd hex people out of the way if it got you eating faster," I said in a light, calm voice. I was making reference to a joke he'd made in Transfiguration earlier that day. He smiled crookedly at me, looking again surprised at my attentiveness. He chuckled with amusement.

"Well I would've, but apparently Sprout expects me to behave in class from now on and decided to give me a detention to prove her point," he muttered with a twinge of annoyance.

"How awful of her," I joked, maintaining my calmness. He really wasn't all that intimidating. Everyone always says he's so hard to talk to but I found that I was unruffled.

He laughed again pleasantly and rubbed his stomach. We had paused outside the Hall without me noticing.

"Well, I'm starving, so maybe we can carry on this conversation another time?" he said with a slight smile. He didn't seem committed to the idea but despite resolving not to blush, I think I did.

"Ah well, ladies first," I said with a grin and moving in front of him.

"Oh no you don't," he said laughing and taking my elbow lightly to pull me back. "Don't make me hex you…" he whispered with a slight smirk as he went ahead of me and walked briskly to his usual spot at the Gryffindor Table.

I could tell…it had gone well.

* * *

Being the rather observant girl I am, I pretended to read while I ate but was actually keeping an eye on Sirius and his conversation with his friends. He had the usual look of indifference on his face but was looking over at my table. I smiled to myself thinking how easy it seemed. His friends were looking over their shoulders in what they seemed to think was a discreet manner. It really was amusing, boys were so simple. After eating my pudding, I stood and walked purposely past the Gryffindor table without a glance at Sirius.

"Hey Vance," Potter called.

I spun around with a little flip of my hair and had the grace to look surprised that they were there.

"Oh hello Potter," I said with a smile.

"Sirius had a question for you…" Potter said with a smirk. Sirius looked amused but I took note of the swift kick he gave his friend under the table. Lupin chuckled in amusement, shaking his head while Peter Pettigrew stared at me, his mouth slightly open.

"Oh really and what's that Sirius?" I said turning to him.

He looked at me, his eyes mischievous before he said in a husky, heart stopping voice,

"Well I was wondering when we'd continue our conversation…" he said his eyebrow slightly raised. I felt my heart flutter but remained composed.

"Well considering the conversation was about you getting a detention…I can't say I have much more to say on the topic," I said faking nonchalance as I shrugged. I then smiled and flipped my hair around again, to walk out of the Hall. I heard his friend's laughter and his own low chuckle and fought not to turn around. When I was half way to the exit, I was overcome by curiosity and turned around to glance over my shoulder. His friends were laughing and jabbing at him, but his amused eyes were on me. When he saw I'd turned, he grinned lazily and winked.

Oh really, I shouldn't be so excited! It isn't me at all!!

It was smooth sailing from there of course. You all know that I did end up dating him of course. But before we started dating, he did manage to put me through quite a debacle. Now you're all probably aware that he is rather genius at getting other people in trouble. Shunning the blame, involving innocent parties…he was very good at that. At the time of course, knowing so little about him made it awfully difficult to anticipate what would happen the next day in Transfiguration.

It was our second class of the day and I walked in with confidence. My friend Benjy Fenwick walked with me chatting my ear off about the newest discovery in Potions. He'd read it in the Prophet earlier but I hardly had patience for the Prophet these days. I usually stuck to Potions and Transfiguration journals but they weren't delivered until later in the day. So while his theories were interesting, I found myself thinking of other things. Well really just what my next move with Sirius would be. I was expecting it to be hard work to talk to him again, so you can imagine my surprise when I walked in to see the Marauders had switched their seats around. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat where they usually did but it was the other two who had changed things around. Sirius sat in his usual seat at the back of the room while James Potter sat where Benjy and I usually sat. I glanced at Benjy in confusion but he was as puzzled as I was. We walked slowly to the two tables and stopped looking at the four sets of eyes watching us with amusement. I looked at Sirius with an eyebrow raised but he just smiled serenely at me and looked at James who was speaking.

"Hey Fenwick, I heard you talking about that Potions discovery in the Prophet. My dad worked with Filius Fortuna in the New Developments in All things Magical Department at the Ministry," James said in a calm, mature voice. This confused me even more. Why on earth was James Potter willing to discuss Potions developments with Benjy? James Potter would rather talk about Quidditch. I flung my head around to look at Benjy who looked excited. He idolizes Fortuna so the fact that Potter had met him probably had him over the moon.

"Wow, what was he like?" Benjy said sliding into his seat next to Potter excitedly without looking at me again. Potter chuckled and I noticed him glance at Sirius mischievously. Just what were they up to?

"Well Vance, I guess that means you'll have to sit with me…" Sirius said softly looking at me charmingly.

"How…convenient…" I said with a smirk and sat down. I didn't give it a second thought then, but now I distinctly remember that Mary MacDonald had looked rather depressed from her spot next to Lily Evans. Perhaps it was some sort of ominous sign that I saw only her. Most of the girls in that class were probably sending me evil looks too. As it was, after seeing the look of depression on the plain girl's face, I felt a boost of self confidence and smiled as I took my books from my bag. Sirius was whistling tunelessly next to me, but we ignored each other. It seemed strange that he and his friends went through all the trouble to get us sitting next to each other and he didn't say anything. In any case, I didn't make the first move and just started reading over my homework. I heard him drumming his fingers on the table impatiently and grinned inwardly. I had him right where I wanted him.

"You work a lot," he commented glancing at my essay which was about 6 inches longer than the required length.

"Hmm…I wonder why I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Oh you're funny…" he said sarcastically.

"Thank you," I said in the same tone of voice.

"So what's the deal Vance? Is studying all you do?" he whispered leaning close to my ear. I fought the tremble, which ran through my body and shrugged.

"No, I do other things…"

"Like what?" he asked in a voice so seductive I was surprised he'd only dated one girl.

I found myself getting slightly nervous which was a first for me.

"Umm…I hang out with Benjy, play chess…"

"That's sound invigorating," he teased.

"Well I'm also partial to the Hog's Head," I said with an afterthought.

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I find the witch with the veil in there quite fascinating…" I replied without explanation.

"Interesting…" he said his forehead creased slightly.

We didn't elaborate because Professor McGonagall had entered and I refused to talk to him when I could be learning.

"This is so boring, I know all of this already," Sirius muttered twenty minutes later.

I was surprised. Even I found this difficult. We were attempting small animal transformations from inanimate objects.

"Well aren't you a genius…" I muttered back sarcastically out of the side of my mouth.

"Oh…speaking in class Miss Vance. That's rather rebellious don't you think?" he whispered through a smile. He was teasing me!

"I can be rebellious," I shot back, my voice falling into more than a whisper.

"Oh really? I suppose sitting at a different table during dinner is your idea of rebellion," he said, still grinning.

"Listen, you! I'll have you know I can be quite daring when I want to be!" I said in a normal volume, my eyes narrowing. He smirked back and then I heard it.

"Well Emmeline, you can join Black in his detention in the Forbidden Forest then…if you are so daring," Professor McGonagall scolded in a cold voice, her arms folded tightly.

"Yes Professor…" I mumbled miserably. "You got me in trouble!" I said to Sirius angrily.

"MISS VANCE…would you rather we listened to your ramblings for the rest of the period instead of learning something?" McGonagall said sharply.

"No Professor, sorry!" I replied and I ducked my head in humiliation.

After a few minutes of uninterrupted lecturing, Sirius leaned close to whisper into my ear. His breath tickled my ear as he said,

"It's alright Emmeline, you can sit at my table for dinner…since you're so daring," he mocked flirtatiously.

That's when I fell for him completely.

* * *

_**A/N: Review please!**_


	2. Of the Detention we Spent Together

_**A/N: Sorry i've been M.I.A for forever...I am super busy right now so updates for all my stories will be sporadic and probably infrequent. Enjoy this chapter nonetheless...thank you for your reviews, I hope this story isn't too much worse than Again I go unnoticed...I kind of like it myself :)**_

* * *

Of the Detention we Spent together

People will always talk about how Sirius was reckless and carefree but they didn't see him that night during our detention in the Forbidden Forest. Even the people who knew and loved him most would never have guessed that despite all his carefree behaviour, he could make someone feel like they were in the safest place in the world. That night he made me feel like nothing in the world would ever hurt me. Which is why it hurt so much more when he died. But let's not talk about that. Not yet.

Saturday evening, I sat in my common room with Benjy. He looked like he'd eaten a sour grape every time I mentioned my detention with a smile.

"I don't know why you're so thrilled about this detention," he said in annoyance.

"Alright, let's look at it this way Benjy…you got a detention with Lily Evans. Worth it right?" I said with a smirk running my fingers through my dark hair which was lying straight, past my shoulders. He looked thoughtful and shrugged.

"Maybe," he said reluctantly.

I grinned and looked at the clock. "Well I have to be at Hagrid's Hut in ten minutes, so I better get a move on. See you later!" I said jumping up and smoothening down my skirt and robes.

"Don't have too much fun!" He called after me as I hurried out.

I arrived early, just as the sun was beginning to set over the dark shadows of the forest. I felt a sense of thrill. I rarely did anything dangerous though I yearned for it. I enjoyed quirky things like the forest though no one would ever suspect it. I thought giant spiders were fascinating and strange witches in veils made me curious. I sat down on the front steps of the gamekeeper's hut and hummed to myself happily. I had taken a little extra care than usual with my hair, though I was blessed enough not to have to work too hard. I'd seen girls like Mary MacDonald and Gwinneth Robinson stand around in the bathroom trying unsuccessfully to make their hair shine or fall the same way as mine, but I'm just lucky. I suppose when Sirius did start dating Mary, I was confused. I was prettier and smarter, I just wasn't sure why she was so much more to him than I was. Although, I did find out eventually. But, I keep straying off topic don't I? Let's get back to our detention.

I had been waiting ten minutes when I finally saw a figure approach me. It was tall and skinny and I was excited to see him, but sadly it was only Mr.Filch.

"Isn't Hagrid taking our detention?" I asked.

"He's in the forest somewhere. I'm going to lead you to the spot of your detention and if anything worries you, you just send sparks up in the air so he'll find you," Filch spat jealously. The poor man. He quite clearly hadn't the ability to do an ounce of magic in his life. I'm surprised no one has figured out he's a Squib yet.

"Where is Black?" he asked irritably.

"Right here Filchy," a deep playful voice said from the shadows behind Hagrid's hut. I wondered how long he'd been there and if he'd noticed I was sitting on the steps all this time. He had a large, rather vicious looking puppy at his feet and he was smirking at the custodian.

"What were you doing?" Filch accused.

"Playing with Fang," he answered nonchalantly.

"That abomination hardly knows how to play!" Filch snapped back. It was quite obvious his mean kitten Mrs.Norris had probably gotten into a scuffle with the ferocious but rather adorable puppy.

"Hagrid said this abomination is supposed to come with us to keep us safe. Mrs.Norris around?" Sirius said innocently as he plopped himself down beside me on the steps without a look in my direction.

"Just follow me!" Filch replied motioning to us and heading inside the forest looking a bit worrisome.

"Hello Emmeline," Sirius said pleasantly to me as we followed him, Fang at our heels.

"Hey Sirius," I replied with a smile before suddenly becoming rather worried myself. Sirius seemed unruffled but Filch's uneasiness had given me a similar feeling of worry.

"S'Ok…I've been in here loads of times," Sirius whispered to me as we walked past the enchanted trees and dark vines. "Watch your step…" he muttered a few minutes later. A second later I was flat on my face my hair entangled in the vines on the ground and my feet entwined with a large root. Fang was yelping happily and sniffing me and Sirius was chuckling.

"Stop messing around!" Filch shrieked but his voice was shaky and unconvincing.

I scowled as Sirius held out a hand to held me up. I scrambled to my feet and he grinned.

"I did warn you."

"Oh yeah, half a second in advance!" I said, feeling suddenly cold. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my torso as we walked through a winding path to where Filch was waiting.

We were in a clearance surrounded by thick green foliage next to a crystal like lake. It was breathtakingly beautiful but there, unnaturally, was a table set up. Filch was standing impatiently beside it, his beady eyes darting around the clearance suspiciously. His discomfort made me shiver even more and the beauty was forgotten, taken over by fear.

Sirius was whistling to himself behind me and we came to a stop next to Filch. Fang promptly padded under the table and fell fast asleep. So much for the dog keeping us safe!

"You feed these flobberworms and then release 'em into the wild. After that, you create a house or something for the critters to live in. Wait until one o'clock when Hagrid will take you back to the castle," Filch spluttered in a hurry before rushing out of the clearing to return to the castle himself. Sirius and I looked at each other.

"Flobberworm rights," he muttered in disgust before placing a large pan in the middle of the mass amounts of worms cluttered on top of each other on the table. He poured some of the leafy food into the pan and then sat on the floor to wait. I joined him silently.

"Bloody flobberworms take forever to eat," he mumbled in irritation playing with a slight fray at the end of his robes. I nodded.

"It's because they can't digest immediately," I explained.

"Alright genius," Sirius said with a smirk. "So now that we're here, what can we do to prove you're a little adventurous?"

I stared at him. "Isn't this enough?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me and rolled his eyes. "Being forced to come into the Forbidden Forest is not in the least daring."

I looked away staring at the perfectly still lake.

"We ought to start building that house," I said before suddenly jumping about ten foot in the air in fright. Something with a clawed tentacle had emerged for a second from the lake sending ripples throughout the surface. I landed with a thump much closer to Sirius who was laughing.

"Only a Grindylow," he said between chuckles.

"They are highly dangerous Dark creatures!"

He laughed harder. "You are such a scaredy-cat."

"I am not! I just don't go looking for trouble."

"Well…maybe you ought to start," he replied, his gray eyes intense.

"What would you have me do?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful before a slow, large grin appeared on his handsome face. "Let's go for a swim."

"And get snatched by grindylows so they can make me their slave? No thanks," I replied curtly.

"Oh lighten up…" he said jumping up and removing his socks and shoes and throwing off his robe. He was dressed in jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt. He was breath taking.

"Come on!" he said beckoning to the lake.

"Sirius! This is detention…we need to be building a Flobberworm house…or at the very least not getting in any more trouble!" I protested also jumping to my feet but staying close to the table. He was now at the edge of the lake, peeling off his shirt, revealing his toned upper body. My breath caught in my throat and I found that I was staring, for once speechless and in utter awe. No fifteen year old boy should be allowed to look that good. He grinned at me as I stared and then said,

"Don't worry Emmeline, I won't take my trousers off…" before diving headfirst into the lake. I screamed in utter panic, watching the water desperately, waiting for his head to emerge. When it didn't, for almost half a minute, I started to plan what I would do. Should I send sparks up for Hagrid? Should I run to the castle for help? I suppose that was why I was in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. I wasn't going to jump in after him if I didn't have a plan first. I ran to the edge, kicking my shoes off and peering in. Suddenly a shaggy head popped up from the murky water and I screamed again as the monster grabbed me and pulled me into the lake. Strong arms had encircled my waist as my head broke the surface, spluttering and panting.

"Can you swim?" a husky voice whispered in my ear and I calmed down, nodding. His arms released me and I treaded water, turning around to face him. He was gorgeous even with his wet hair clinging to his face. With a smirk he shook his head and I was splashed with even more water.

"You wanker!" I yelled, slapping his arm.

"There you go Emmeline, you did something rebellious and daring all at the same time," he said in a matter of fact voice.

I stared at him in a mix of outrage and confusion. My mouth hung open as I stared at his playful eyes and small, satisfied smile. And then I laughed. I burst into hysterical giggles, trying to contain myself. It wasn't until I'd composed myself completely that I felt the tug on my ankle.

"Stop that!" I said to him with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "Stop what?"

"You're pulling me under! Would you want me to drown?" I asked flirtatiously. His eyes widened in surprise and I smiled inwardly as I was yanked violently down again.

"Em…that isn't me…" he said.

"What!?" was the last thing I said before the Grindylow pulled me under and I was scrambling for air. Suddenly in the water there was a flash of purple light and the Grindylow released me, swimming quickly in the opposite direction. I gasped and spluttered until I felt his strong arms encircle my waist again. Before I knew it, we were back on land, lying on the soft earth.

"Oh Merlin, are you ok Em?" he said pushing the wet hair off my face, looking at me with concern.

Suddenly all of the reckless danger and frightening circumstances faded into the background and all I could see was his handsome face changing from an expression of concern to a relieved smile.

"Bloody Grindylows…I'm surprised you remembered that spell…Third Year wasn't it?" I croaked weakly. He laughed.

"Photographic memory…and not all Gryffindors are only brawn," he muttered heaving me to my feet. "Now what are we going to do about these wet clothes?" he said looking at my shirt clinging to my body. I glanced down and half smiled, pulling the shirt away from my frame, hiding the black bra which was now clearly visible beneath it.

"You didn't think about that?" I asked in surprise.

He shrugged. "Ah, I'm more concerned with spontaneity."

I laughed and cast a drying spell on the both of us.

"Ah, it pays to spend your time with Ravenclaws…" he said patting his dry trousers.

I looked at his chest appreciatively and smirked. "It pays to hang out with Gryffindors…"

He looked momentarily shocked at my words before barking a laugh.

"You saucy little minx…" he teased, walking closer to me.

Without realizing it, I had stopped breathing and my heart was beating on overdrive.

He stopped an inch away from me and said, "You're stepping on my shirt."

I jumped off it quickly and he chuckled again, picking it up and pulling it over his head.

"Let's build this house," Sirius said picking up some logs.

We worked diligently for about an hour, not really speaking but sneaking looks at each other and smiling. We were definitely on the right track. After the house was built and the flobberworms were eating happily inside it, Sirius and I sat down by a large rock. I shivered a little hearing owls hooting and bats squealing above us. It was really sort of terrifying in that forest.

"Are you cold?" he said, looking at me strangely. I suppose I must have been trembling.

"Not really."

"Want my robes?" he asked as he began shrugging them off. Without waiting for an answer, he draped the cloak over my shivering shoulders and I smiled my thanks.

"You're still shaking," Sirius commented, pointedly.

"It's a bit spooky out here," I admitted, casting my eyes down as the Grindylow's tentacle broke sharply through the lake's surface once more. I wasn't looking at him but his eyes were on me. I could feel the searching look he was sending me.

"There's nothing to be scared of," he said in a nonchalant voice, moving closer to me and draping an arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into him, hugging his side and started to breathe easier. He was absent-mindedly twirling a piece of my hair around his finger and the gesture was very soothing.

"I like you Em," he whispered.

I pulled away a bit so I could look into his eyes. I smiled.

"I like you too Sirius."

He smirked. "Well then we ought to go to Hogsmeade together don't you think?"

I giggled and nodded, before resuming my previous position, wrapped up in his strong, warm arms.

* * *

_**A/N: Review please!**_


End file.
